


Explosion

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Protective Magnus Bane, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus hears the explosion and he has a split second of time to act.





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Day two! Another short one but tomorrow's fic will be longer! I posted a little teaser of it for six sentence Sunday last week. If you are interested you can find it from [here](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com/post/188028453150/im-going-to-bed-but-before-i-do-heres-a-six)!

Magnus hears the explosion and has a split second of time to act. The whole upper floor of the building is blown away by an immense amount of power. Magnus doesn't know what caused it but he does know that pieces of debris and stone are quickly falling down, reaching the alley they are trapped in. 

They can’t move to safety because moving Alexander is too risky, and he can’t put up a shield to cover them because his powers now belong to his father.

Magnus acts on instinct.

He bends his body over Alec’s, mindful of the arrow sticking out of his chest. The last thing he wants to do is to push it further or twist it.

He braces his hands on both sides of Alec’s head, looks down to the eyes that are struggling to stay open.

“Magnus you need to go,” Alec says weakly as the first bits of stone land to the pavement.

“I am not leaving you,” Magnus says through gritted teeth. Something hits his lower back but he adjusts his position, staying upright.

“Magnus go,” Alec pleads. He lifts one of his hands up to weakly press against Magnus’ chest, but it’s not much more than a gentle brush. His strength is fading, and it gives Magnus new determination.

“I am not leaving you,” Magnus repeats, firmer this time. He looks Alec in the eyes. His own ate tearing up but he doesn't care. “I love you and I’m not leaving you here. We are going to make it out of here. Both of us will.”

Alec just nods and closes his eyes, knowing that there’s no use to argue with him.

“I love you too.”

It is not a guarantee that they both will make it out there alive, and if they will, what condition they will be in. But right now Magnus can only hope and do all he can for the man he went to Edom for, for whom he gave up a part of his very being. 

He’s not going to lose Alexander as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr?](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) [Twitter?](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_) Come talk to me! :)


End file.
